Dust in Wind
by killerqueen04
Summary: ¿Se podría dormir lo suficiente como para nunca más levantarse? ¿Las lágrimas podían acabarse por tanto llorar? Fic DARK. Recomendado para mayores de edad. Contiene escenas de adultos. Ai/hime, Grimm/hime, Ulq/hime, Nnoi/hime, Ichi/hime, etc...


Reportandome con un nuevo fic, mas bien un Oneshoot. Es algo raro y muy triste, ya que hace dos noches comenze a sentirme algo emo, y luego de leer unos fics bastante fuertes, me vino una idea, y aqui esta. La pobre Hime-chan sufre mucho en esta historia, ya que es mas fuerte que **Goodbye, Halcyon Days!** En este fic la Hime sufre muchísimo, toca "fondo" por decirlo de alguna manera. Los que han leído **GHD** {el fic que acabo de mencionar} pues saben que en el primer cap sufre, pero créanme cuando les digo que en este, la Hime si toca fondo. Este es un fic realmente DARK, y si llore al escribirlo, estuve hasta las 6 de la mañana llorando, mientras pensaba como continuar escribiéndolo. Incluso llegue a pensar en no publicarlo y dejarlo para mi, pero decidí hacerlo. Es el fic mas largo que he escrito, xDD

**Parejas:** Orihime/Aizen, Orihime/Grimmjow, Orihime/Nnoitra, Orihime/Ulquiora, Orihime/Ichigo; se hace mención Ichiruki.

**"Rating"** M

**Advertencias:** Contiene lenguaje adulto, ademas de escenas sexuales. Aparte de esto violaciones, tanto físicas como psicológicas. Intentos de suicidio, y tortura. No recomendado para menores de edad. Si no soportas leer fic con contenidos fuertes, mejor no lo leas.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo -Sensei. Hoy no violare a nadie, creo que todos en este fic son unos malditos hijos de su buena madre. Por eso los ignorare. "_Dust in Wind_" es una canción de **Kansas**, por lo que no me pertenece. De igual modo, la cancion que esta en el fic es "_Hole in my Sou_l" de **Aerosmith**. Tampoco me pertenecen.

Para mayor efecto de lagrimas, pueden escuchar la canción de Kany Garcia, "_Bajo el mismo cielo_", le cae muy bien a este fic.

* * *

><p><em>Is it over?<em>_  
><em>_Is it over?__  
><em>_'Cause I'm blowin' out the flame_

_¿Se podría dormir lo suficiente como para nunca más levantarse? ¿Las lágrimas podían acabarse por tanto llorar?_

Su mirada grisácea estaba colocada sobre la pared blanca que estaba frente a su rostro. Las lágrimas que bajaban por su pálido y delgado rostro se mezclaban con la sangre que se escurría de las heridas de sus mejillas. Le dolían, le dolían demasiado, pero a diferencia del dolor que sentía en su interior ese dolor no era nada, solo una simple molestia con la que podría sobrevivir. ¿Pero ella podría sobrevivir con ese dolor interno? Ella estaba tan maltrecha, tan dañada que sentía que su alma estaba podrida. No solo estaba podrida su alma, sino su corazón, su mente, su cuerpo, su todo. Podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba lentamente, casi deteniéndose. Ella no sobreviviría, y eso la alegraba. Sus ojos hinchados se colocaron en la puerta que comenzaba a abrirse. ¿Cuál de sus captores vendría a decirle que sus amigos habían muerto? Ya ella los había sentido, había percibido como los reatsiu de Ishida, Rukia, Renji, Sado, y el de Kurosaki-kun habían decaído, como avión que cae en picada. Ninguno se había elevado de nuevo, o al menos eso era lo que ella sentía, porque no podía percibir nada con toda esa agonía.

•••

_I'm down a one way street__  
><em>_With a one night stand__  
><em>_With a one track mind__  
><em>_Out in no man's land__  
><em>_The punishment sometimes__  
><em>_Don't seem to fit the crime_

Hacían dos semanas atrás, ella, Orihime Inoue, era una chica feliz. Amaba la vida, amaba a sus amigos y no creía que el mal existiera por completo en una persona. Para ella todas las personas tenían derecho a una segunda oportunidad, como también podían tener un destello de bondad en su alma. Ella era una princesa, una princesa bondadosa que amaba a todos y que buscaba el lado bueno a todo. Aunque no podía pelear, ella luchaba junto a sus amigos, llevándose uno que otro susto en el proceso, pero no importaba, ella estaba ahí para ellos, y ellos ahí para ella. Si no era Kurosaki-kun el que la ayudaba, la ayudaban Rukia, Ishida o Sado. Y aunque muchas veces se sintiera como una inútil, eso no importaba ella podía salvar a sus amigos, curando sus heridas, animándolos a seguir hacia delante. Ella era la alegría del equipo, la más optimista y bonita, la chica que todo chico quería tener como novia. ¿Dónde estaba esa Orihime?

Dos semanas atrás, sus amigos estaban en peligro, uno muy grave. Ellos morirían si ella no aceptaba irse con ellos, con los arrancar. Y todo por sus poderes extraños. Todo por ser débil y no poder defenderse. Todo por el deseo de ser un dios de su captor. Le habían dado unas doce horas para despedirse de una sola persona, y ella no estaba sola. Podía sentir como era vigilada, como si fuera una ladrona intentando escapar. Le vigilaban los pasos, y vigilaron cuando ella decidió despedirse de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, Ichigo Kurosaki. ¡Como deseo besarlo en ese momento! Pero eso no era justo, porque quizás el no la amaba, y ella no podía robarle ese beso. Ella deseaba que ese momento fuera especial, que fuera romántico y memorable. No un beso de despedida, donde uno de los dos estaba inconsciente. No, ella no quería eso, aunque lo anhelara, no podía.

Asistió al parque, donde Ulquiorra la esperaba, donde partiría hacia Hueco Mundo. Observo el parque en silencio, siguiendo al arrancar. En su mente solo podía desear que esa no fuera la última vez en donde observaría el parque. Con eso en mente, entro a la garganta, no sin antes de darle una última mirada a la ciudad, el lugar donde había nacido, donde había vivido todas sus alegrías, tristezas, desgracias, donde vivían sus amigos… donde vivía el hombre al que amaba y al que amaría por siempre, porque cinco vidas no serian suficientes para poder describir su amor hacia él. No quería llorar, no lloraría. Se comportaría como lo hacían Rukia y Matsumoto, ella seria valiente por una vez en su vida. Ella sobreviviría, ella viviría para pelear junto a sus amigos. Ella lo lograría. Una triste sonrisa se apareció en su rostro, mientras la garganta se cerraba y Karakura desaparecía ante ella, como un truco de magia.

•••

_Take a look and you will find__  
><em>_There's nothing there, girl__  
><em>_Yeah I swear, I'm telling you, girl yeah 'cause_

Las Noches, su nueva prisión era demasiado enorme y fría. Habitada por muchísimos arrancar de diversos niveles, los que controlaban casi todo eran los espadas. Los había podido ver a todos cuando la obligaron a presentarse a Aizen. Allí tuvo que mantener la calma y no comenzar a llorar ante las palabras de algunos arrancar, específicamente las de dos chicas. La llamaban _'inútil'_ y le decía que era una _'perra'. _La habían obligado a reconstruir el brazo del sexto espada, junto a su tatuaje. Allí observo con horror como el espada despedazaba al antiguo sexto espada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras las ganas de llorar y gritar se apoderaban de ella. Pero ella no lloraría. ¿Dónde diablos estaba metida? Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba al solo escuchar las risotadas de Grimmjow, mientras que el cuerpo del antiguo espada se esparcía en polvo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso ante todo eso, los reatsiu de esa sala casi le impedían respirar, cuando fue volteada de manera brusca. Un espada de tez blanca, y que tenía un parche en su ojo le sonrió de manera maliciosa. Nnoitra la atrajo hacia él y de forma ordinaria la beso. Sus afilados dientes la cortaron, dejando que un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su mentón. Horrorizada dio varios pasos hacia atrás, chocando con otro cuerpo fuerte. Grimmjow la detuvo, aun con su sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

—Las humanas son tan débiles. Ya está sangrando— se burlo Nnoitra, mientras negaba la cabeza. Aizen observaba todo desde su trono, Gin no dejaba su sonrisa característica, mientras que Tousen negaba su cabeza. —Apuesto que deseabas que fuera el shinigami ese el que te besara. Oh pero que digo, si tuviste oportunidad y te arrepentiste. Tonterías humanas. — arremetió, para luego comenzar a reír. El resto de los espadas se mantenía en silencio. Orihime negó la cabeza, para alejarse de ambos hombres. ¿A quién acudir cuando se estaba en la casa del enemigo? Allí no estaba Kurosaki, tampoco Ishida, no había nadie que la pudiese salvar. Estaba en una jaula llena de leones hambrientos, donde ella seria la cena.

—Has asustado a la pobre Orihime-chan— dijo apaciblemente Aizen, haciendo callar al espada. Dedico una sonrisa a la chica, que temblaba en una esquina. —Aquí tratamos a nuestros invitados de manera cortes. Sobre todo a las chicas hermosas como Orihime. Hime-chan es parte de nosotros, ha decidido venir por su cuenta, por lo que es parte de nuestra "_familia_"— dijo, dirigiéndose a sus espadas. Podía percibir las miradas de odio de dos arrancar femeninos, una de cabello negro y otra de cabello rubio. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido, la habían atravesado como si de una espada se tratase, porque prefería que la trataran mal, porque así podría odiarlos, así podía desear que sus amigos la salvaran, pero ellos la estaban tratando hasta ese momento bien, al menos Aizen-sama. Y eso la confundía —Ulquiorra, lleva a Orihime-chan a sus aposentos. — dijo sonriente. El espada la tomo por sus manos, para llevarla por los pasillos del palacio Las Noches.

Así fue como entro a la habitación blanca, donde solo podía observar la luna atreves de unos barrotes, como su de una ladrona en una cárcel se tratara. Aunque analizando las circunstancias, ella no era una ladrona, pero si estaba en una cárcel de lujo. Ella no lloraría, se decía a si misma que por más ganas que tuviera ella no lo haría. Esa noche se la había pasado contemplando la luna, como si con ella pudiera comunicarse con sus amigos, como si pudiera observar a través de ella a Kurosaki-kun.

•••**Corazón •••**

_Take a walk outside your mind__  
><em>_Tell me how it feels to be__  
><em>_The one who turns__  
><em>_The knife inside of me_

Ahora con las ropas de arrancar, ella era parte de ellos. Pero para Aizen eso no era suficiente, él necesitaba destruir toda esa imagen de ternura, toda esa parte inocente que tenia Orihime. Él necesitaba acabar con ello, porque él no era idiota, sabia bastante bien que aunque la chica juraba su lealtad, dentro de ella aun estaba la imagen de sus amigos, de su gran amor, el shinigami, porque todo lo había hecho por ellos. El tenia que destruir todo eso de raíz, debía moldearla a su manera, y la única manera era moldeando su corazón, convirtiéndolo en lo que él deseaba, ganando su aprecio y su verdadera y definitiva lealtad. No podía convertirla en un hollow por que perdería sus extraños poderes y perdería su belleza, pero si sabía de qué manera hacerlo sin llegar a la hollificación. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era romper su autoestima, romper todo ese amor y devoción por sus amigos y llenarla de odio hacia ellos. Y para que ella tuviera odio, debían existir razones, y él se las daría.

Porque no había nada que Aizen no pudiera hacer. El llegaría a ser un dios, el llegaría a gobernarlo todo. Y para eso necesitaba de la chica. Sonrió satisfecho de sus pensamientos. La primera pieza a mover seria Ulquiorra, su más fiel súbdito. El comenzaría a atormentar la chica, diciéndole cosas sobre sus amigos. Eso iba a ser muy interesante, porque la chica era fiel devota de ellos. Esa iba a ser la prueba donde se probaría la fidelidad y cordura de la chica. Pero confiaba plenamente en su cuarto espada.

Le había explicado al espada sus nuevas órdenes, las que Ulquiorra acepto sin ninguna interrogación o duda. El aceptaba todo lo que le ordenara Aizen, y esa no iba a ser la excepción. En silencio, y con su semblante característico entro a la habitación de la mujer, que estaba en su cama, sentada mirando hacia el suelo. La pelinarranja lo miro asustada, aun no era la hora de la cena, ¿para qué mas estaba el espada allí?

— ¿Aun continuas esperanzada de que ellos vengan por ti?— pregunto directo el espada. Orihime subió su rostro, Ulquiorra mantenía su mirada interrogativa sobre ella. —Ellos no vendrán. Han pasado tres días, y ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que estas con nosotros. Eres tan insignificante para ellos que ni siquiera se han percatado de tu ausencia. Aun piensan que estas en la Sociedad de Almas, y como no eres importante para ellos tampoco, no le importa si has llegado a la tierra,— la chica cambio su mirada, se mantenía en silencio, tratando de relajar su semblante. No lloraría, no lo haría. —El shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo, al que le dijiste lo mucho que lo "amas" cuando estaba inconsciente, el no siente por ti, eso que llamas amor. El "ama" a la shinigami. — ella tenía sospechas, pero escucharlo de esa forma, de esa forma tan cortante, le destruyo su corazón. Ella amaba a Kurosaki, ¡ella lo amaba! Y él ni siquiera se había percatado de su desaparición. Negó la cabeza, eso no podía ser cierto. Ellos eran sus amigos, ellos siempre estaban juntos y se protegían unos a otros. Ella estaba haciendo esto por y para ellos, para que pudieran ganar tiempo. Pero la duda le invadía su mente, sobre todo por lo que Ichigo y Rukia.

—E-e …eso no es cierto— dijo no tan convencida. Ella no podía decir que era del todo mentira, porque ella misma pensaba que él sentía algo por Rukia. Pero siempre le gustaba dejarse llevar por su imaginación, creando escenarios donde él la amaba.

—Mujer, ¿Cuándo Kurosaki Ichigo te ha mirado a los ojos fijamente? ¿Cuándo ha permitido que entres a su habitación como lo hace ella? ¿Cuándo te ha llamado por tu nombre, y te ha pedido que lo llames por el suyo?— pregunto tranquilamente Ulquiorra. Orihime bajo su rostro. Tenía una clara respuesta para todo, y le dolía, le dolía infernalmente. —Nunca, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no eres nada para él. Tú has sacrificado tu libertad por él, para que al final el tenga su oportunidad con la shinigami. Ellos no han apreciado lo que realmente eres, Inoue Orihime. — Ulquiorra no recibió respuesta, Orihime solo observaba el suelo. Volvía a dolerle más su interior, aun cuando él le estaba rompiendo el alma con sus palabras, ella no podía odiarle, porque él le estaba diciendo la verdad. — ¿Para qué propósito existes?— Orihime lo ignoro, ella no se rendiría a decir las palabras que ellos querían escuchar.

Así había comenzado su primera semana. Ulquiorra la visitaba cuatro veces al día. Tres veces para llevarle sus comidas, y una sola vez para hablarle, para decirle todo lo que pensaba. Aun no conseguía hacerla llorar y que dudase del todo de ellos, debía reconocer que la chica estaba decidida a seguir apoyando a sus amigos. Y si eso continuaba así, Aizen-sama no iba a estar muy feliz. Podría golpearla, podría maltratarla, pero eso no era lo que le había pedido Aizen, el le había pedido hacerla llorar, porque si lloraba era una muestra de que desconfiaba de sus amigos, de que su corazón estaba destrozado, y ese era el primer paso para que ella fuera de ellos, de él completamente. Aizen lo conseguiría.

—Nuevamente pensando que todo lo que te he dicho es mentira, ¿cierto, mujer?— Orihime ya no se asustaba por la llegada del espada. Ya sabía que era el momento de su desgaste y confusión mental. Respiro hondamente, para luego voltearse hacia el espada, que tenía su vista fija en ella. —Han pasado tres semanas desde que estas aquí, y tus amigos no han venido por ti. Ya saben que tú has desaparecido. — le informo. Orihime lo observo con algo de esperanza en sus ojos, ellos podrían rescatarla, tal y como habían hecho con Rukia, porque ellos eran amigos. —Ellos no vendrán, porque la Sociedad de Almas y tus amigos saben que viniste por tu propia voluntad con nosotros. Lo que quiere decir, que los traicionaste. — la esperanza de los ojos de Inoue desapareció. Eso no podía ser cierto, ella podía soportar que ellos la trataran como una inútil, que no la dejaran pelear, ¿pero que la vieran como una traidora? —Ellos te odian, te desprecian, y en la guerra que abra, ellos te mataran, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, salvo a estar junto a Aizen-sama. Somos lo único que tienes, porque si vuelves al mundo humano, serás asesinada por ellos y no tendrán piedad hacia ti. — los ojos de Orihime comenzaban a cristalizarse ante la mirada del arrancar. —Y ahí te percataras que nunca te mentí, que Kurosaki ama a la shinigami, y de que tu solo eras una carga para él, por que Kurosaki nunca aprecio tu verdadero valor y poder. — ante estas últimas palabras, Orihime callo inmersa en su llanto. Le dolía, le dolía mucho, no podía detener su llanto, un llanto que estaba tratando de ocultar durante casi tres semanas. Ella era odiada por sus amigos, ¡ellos la odiaban! ¡Él la odiaba!

—Basta… por… por favor… basta— lloro la chica, arrodillada en el suelo. Ulquiorra solo la observaba llorar, había conseguido lo que Aizen anhelaba, había creado la duda en su interior. El llanto de la chica se podía escuchar por todo el palacio, sus lágrimas salían con furia. Porque ella lo amaba, y él nunca fue para ella, porque por más que ella lo intentara, el no se fijaría en ella. Ella lloraba porque ella era una traidora, porque sus amigos la odiaban. Cada lágrima tenía un significado, cada lágrima llevaba consigo una parte de su corazón destrozado. ¿Se podía morir a causa de las lágrimas? ¿Existía un límite de estas? ¿Ella podría volver a llorar?

El cuarto espada antes de salir de la habitación paso sus dedos por el cabello de la chica, algo que le había dicho Aizen que hiciera en cuanto ella comenzara a llorar, para crear aun mas duda sobre quiénes eran los buenos, y quienes eran los malos en su historia. Salió de la habitación complacido, aunque no lo mostrase. Llego a la sala del trono, donde Aizen lo esperaba. Había escuchado el llanto de la chica, sabía que ella ya estaba rota por dentro, ahora solo faltaban otros detalles. Ulquiorra se detuvo ante el trono, donde Aizen se mantenía sentado. Aun lado estaba Gin, sonriente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a la pobre Hime-chan, Ulquiorra-san?—pregunto riendo Gin. El espada mantuvo su expresión inexpresiva de siempre.

—Hice lo que Aizen-sama me ordeno. Le he dicho que sus amigos no vendrán, que ella es una traidora para ellos, que la mataran si vuelve al mundo humano, que Kurosaki Ichigo ama a la shinigami y que somos lo único que tiene— relato el espada. Aizen sonrió complacido. La primera parte de su plan ya estaba realizada. —Pero aun no acepta ser parte de nosotros. — añadió el espada. Aizen continuo con su sonrisa, ya sabía cómo iba a actuar.

•••**Cuerpo•••**

_I'm as dry as a seven year drought__  
><em>_I got dust for tears__  
><em>_Yeah I'm all tapped out__  
><em>_Sometimes I feel broken and can't get fixed_

La pelinarranja yacía sobre la mullida cama que tenía en esa prisión de oro. No había parado de llorar en todo ese día, ahora lo hacía de manera silenciosa. Estaba tan confundida, estaba tan dolida que ni siquiera deseaba comer. Sus enemigos la trataban como una más, como si fuera parte de ellos. Mientras que sus amigos, con los que habían compartido momentos felices… ellos sencillamente la habían abandonado. Estaba consciente de que ella había ido por su propia voluntad con los espadas para protegerlos, ella no esperaba que ellos fueran por ella. Pero ahora que ellos le decían que sus amigos, su familia, la consideraban una traidora… ahora era cuando se percataba de que ella siempre había esperado por que la rescataran. Pero no importaba, ella no se rendiría, ella continuaría por ellos. Aunque la creyeran una traidora, aunque la odiaran y quisieran asesinarla, ella se mantendría firme. Todo por ellos, por haberle dado momentos felices, por darle alegrías, por haberle quitado la soledad por algunos meses. Y aunque él amara a Kuchiki-san, ella lo amaría, y como su amor es tan grande, ella se sacrificaría para que al final él fuera feliz.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre de cabello azul, al mismo que había reconstruido el brazo y su tatuaje, el mismo que había asesinado al que ocupaba su puesto. Y ahora el estaba en su habitación, solo. ¿Dónde estaba Ulquiorra? Orihime se coloco de pie, para alejarse del espada, que mantenía su mirada azul sobre ella. Esa mirada solo podía referirse a algo.

—Lo que ocurrirá es una…—Orihime interrumpió al espada.

— ¿Una forma de comprobar mi lealtad? ¿De qué sucumba a sus deseos?— pregunto despechada, con su mirada baja. La trataban bien, porque ella debía su lealtad a ellos, en cuanto ella tratase de irse en contra, ella encontraría la muerte. El espada sonrió, no era una sonrisa sínica, más bien una pasiva. Ulquiorra había jugado con su corazón y con su mente, ahora era el turno de Grimmjow, esta vez con su cuerpo.

—Tómalo como un favor, los demás no te trataran como lo hare yo. Aun te debo lo de mi brazo. — observo su brazo, para luego cambiar su mirada hacia ella. ¿Él había dicho _otros_? Ella seria violada por otros, seria humillada por más de uno. El espada se acerco hasta ella.

Grimmjow la beso, acercándola más hacia él. Debía sentirse mal, debía odiarlo, debía gritar, debía retroceder… pero él la trataba bien, la trataba con delicadeza, la trataba como ella deseaba que la tratara Kurosaki. El era bueno, el era malo… ¿Qué era él?

Ahora estaba en la cama, ella bajo el fuerte cuerpo de él. Su cuerpo ardía, como si se estuviera quemando por dentro. Estaba teniendo unas reacciones que jamás había percibido. Y lo peor de todo era que no eran asquerosas, al menos Grimmjow no las hacia asquerosas. El la besaba, una y otra vez. Unos instantes con furia, otros instantes con lentitud, y en otros con pasión desenfrenada.

Llego el momento de sentirlo dentro de ella. Tan fuerte, tan caliente. Le dolió, pero no porque el espada lo hiciera salvaje, sino porque ella lo estaba disfrutando. Ella odiaba su suerte, ¿Por qué el que debía ser su enemigo la trataba de esa forma? Ellos iban a enloquecerla, ellos la confundían. ¿Por qué él debía ser el que tomara su virginidad y no Ichigo? Ella mantenía aislada su mente de su cuerpo, para así no comenzar a llorar.

—Eres muy valiente, Hime— dijo a su oído con suavidad, para luego recostar su rostro sobre el pecho desnudo de la chica. Orihime mantenía su mirada hacia el techo de la habitación. Ahora si estaba rota, dañada, podrida. Este era solo el comienzo, seguirían viniendo mas espadas y arrancar hacia ella, haciéndole ver que ella era de ellos. Su respiración se mantuvo lenta, y de un momento a otro el espada la arropo con una de las mantas que había en la cama, para luego irse de la habitación, no sin antes haberla besado en sus labios.

Ella estaba esperando a que él se fuera, para comenzar a llorar. Ella no era valiente, ella era una cobarde. Ahora estaba en la ducha, mientras el agua corría por su piel ella raspaba con sus uñas sus hombros, su pecho, sus antebrazos, y sus piernas, tratando de conseguir el dolor que él no le había provocado. La sangre de las heridas se mezclaba con el agua, deslizándose por su piel. Ese dolor físico era el único que podía calmar su dolor emocional. Se sentía tan sucia, su cuerpo había correspondido, ella le había correspondido al arrancar, ella había gemido. Todo para salvarlos a ellos.

"_Es por ellos, es para salvarlos, para ayudarlos, es por ellos, es por ellos, solo por ellos"_ lloro para sus adentros, mientras se dejaba caer y recostaba su rostro sobre sus piernas. ¿Existiría el día en que ella no sentiría miedo? El agua seguía corriendo, mientras ella aun en el suelo lloraba. —Kurosaki-kun— lloro, recordando su rostro, sus ojos café, Ella deseaba estar con él, aunque fuera como su amiga-hermana. ¡No importaba! Con él se sentía segura, se sentía feliz. —Kurosaki-kun— volvió a llorar. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cuál era su futuro? ¿Ser fiel a Aizen? Cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que las lágrimas continuaran. Ella no podría detenerlas, ya había perdido todo. Dignidad, confianza, amigos, virginidad… lo único que tenia era su vida y su alma, aunque esta estuviera dañada.

Porque todos la deseaban, porque todos la observaban como una diosa, como una mujer digna de tener de novia, digna de ser llevada a la cama. Por eso ella lo ama a él, porque nunca la observo de esa manera. Por eso siempre lo amaría a él y solo a él.

Ahora era el turno de Nnoitra. El despreciable espada de cabello negro y que le había robado su primer beso. Si Ulquiorra la había hecho llorar, Grimmjow gemir, él la estaba haciendo gritar. Él no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con una chica desde Neliel. Ese odio, esa atracción hacia la ex espada lo reflejaba hacia ella. Porque para Nnoitra, Orihime tenía parecido con la maldita Neliel. Por eso disfrutaba enormemente su dolor, disfrutaba el golpearla, el ver sangre recorrer su rostro y su cuerpo. Disfrutaba el embestirla con fuerza, y halar su cabello. La había empujado a la cama, la había mordido, aruñado y pegado. Cada vez que la chica pegaba un grito de dolor, el espada la pegaba una bofetada en su rostro. La chica se sentía como basura. Deseaba morir, le rogaba a Dios que la dejara morir.

Su cuerpo desnudo y magullado temblaba sobre la cama. Su mirada estaba perdida, allí muy poco quedaba de Orihime, de la chica que reía y amaba a todos. Su único deseo era cruzar esa puerta, poder sentir el aire puro de su ciudad, poder sentir el sol sobre su piel y luego… dormir, dormir sin despertar.

No solo bastaba con los golpes de Nnoitra, también debía soportar los golpes de las arrancar femeninas, Loly y Menoly. Pero a pesar de que todo estaba mal, se sentía dichosa de sentir los golpes, porque eso le recordaba que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar, que ella no era parte de ellos porque ellos eran los malos, porque ella era buena. Si algún día había pensado que todas las almas tenían una parte buena dentro de ellos, se había equivocado. La arrancar de cabello negro le propino una bofetada, haciendo que su maltrecho labio sangrara nuevamente. Una de las dos le corto su cabello, dejando caer los mechones al suelo. Nuevamente era víctima de chicas envidiosas, solo que su hermano no estaba para protegerla esta vez. "_Sora_" lloro mentalmente, su cabello, su promesa con Tatsuki, todo reducido a nada. Su cabello ahora le llegaba sobre sus hombros, incluso más alto, todo picoteado en extraños cortes, mientras las arrancar reía y dejaban caer los mechones al suelo. Ella se maldecía, porque ahora ellos le estaban mostrando su verdadero rostro. Aquellos tratos buenos solo habían sido para ilusionarla, para que callera más rápido. La rubia retrocedió de un momento a otro, asustada. Orihime no sabía por qué, ella mantenía su mirada en el suelo, aun no comenzaría a llorar, ella solamente lloraba cuando estaba sola. Ese gusto era solo de ella, era lo único que la ayudaba a quedarse dormida.

—Aizen-sama— grito Menoly, mientras hacia una reverencia al hombre. Orihime mantuvo su vista baja, su vestido arrancar estaba lleno de sangre, tierra y de lagrimas, además de estar roto por los jalones que le habían dado las dos mujeres.

— ¿Molestando a Orihime-chan?— pregunto con su típico tono calmado. Las dos arrancar negó la cabeza con rapidez. ¿Por qué él debía encontrarlas a ellas y no a Nnoitra cuando estaba abusando de ella? La presión espiritual de Aizen aumento provocando el miedo de las dos mujeres, que salieron de allí ante la señal del hombre. Aun con su vista baja, Orihime podía ver como los pies de Aizen se acercaban a ella, con lentitud. El hombre estiró su mano hacia la de la chica, para que ella la tomara. Con miedo, la tomo.

•••**Alma•••**

_There's a Hole In My Soul__  
><em>_That's been killing me forever__  
><em>_It's a place where a garden never grows__  
><em>_There's a Hole In My Soul__  
><em>_Yeah, I should have known better__  
><em>_'Cause your love's like a thorn without a rose__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah_

Fue guiada hasta la sala del trono. Allí no había nadie, todo estaba en silencio y en orden, no como cuando ella había llegado allí por primera vez. No pudo dejar de pensar de cómo ella había llegado, vistiendo su uniforme, siendo una chica inocente y pura. Ahora no era nada de eso. Ahora era solo la sombra de lo que un día había sido.

— ¿A quién le perteneces, Orihime-chan?— pregunto calmado Aizen. Orihime bajo la cabeza, para responder en un susurro.

—A Usted, Aizen-sama. — dijo, ella se imaginaba que para eso él la había buscado. Y ella se había rendido.

— ¿Cuál es tu propósito?— pregunto nuevamente.

—Servirle a Usted, Aizen-sama— murmuro nuevamente la chica, con su mirada fija en el suelo.

— ¿A dónde perteneces, Orihime-chan?—

—Aquí. — su mentón fue levantado por el hombre, para que lo observara fijamente.

— ¿Eres consciente de que tus amigos no vendrán por ti porque ellos te creen una traidora? ¿Sabes que ellos te desprecian, y te odian, y en la próxima guerra vendrán por ti, para juzgarte y asesinarte? ¿Sabes que ese grupo será liderado por Kurosaki-Ichigo?— Orihime asintió, mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. —Orihime, permíteme protegerte, y mostrarte que eres más valiosa de lo que tus amigos piensan. — ella deseaba correr de allí, deseaba ser traspasada por una espada, ella deseaba _morir_. — ¿Lo permitirás?— pregunto Aizen.

—H-hai, Aizen-sama— balbuceo la chica, entrecerrando sus ojos. Aizen sonrió complacido ante la respuesta. No tendría problemas con la chica, sus tres espadas la habían vuelto sumisa.

— ¿A quién le pertenece tu alma?— pregunto Aizen, acercando su rostro a el oído de la chica.

—A usted Aizen-sama. —

— ¿A quién le pertenece tu cuerpo?— beso su mejilla izquierda, deslizando uno de sus dedos por su mejilla contraria.

—A usted, Aizen-sama—

— ¿A quién le pertenece tu corazón?— esto lo dijo a su oído. "_A Kurosaki-kun_" se dijo mentalmente la chica, quedándose un instante en silencio.

—A usted, Aizen-sama— respondió al fin. "_Por siempre a Kurosaki-kun_" se dijo a si misma nuevamente, bajando su mirada.

Durante el resto de la semana, Orihime estaba junto a Aizen. A veces le hablaba tranquilamente explicando sus grandiosos planes, en otras le gritaba, maldiciendo a sus amigos y diciendo lo que haría con ellos. En momentos la tocaba cariñosamente, diciendo lo importante que eran sus poderes, en otros la golpeaba salvajemente por que aun no conseguía entrar a la dimensión real. En momentos le hacía el amor procurando tratarla como una reina, en otros momentos la violaba, cuando se enfadaba con sus espadas o algo no salía según él deseaba. En momentos era bueno, tan bueno como nadie podría imaginar, en otros el mismo demonio, sádico y cruel.

Pero ya a Orihime no le importaba, ya nada le importaba. ¿Qué más podrían hacerle? Ya le habían hecho de todo. Su mente había sido confundida; su cuerpo corrupto. Ella estaba infectada de odio, cansancio, dolor, ira, enojo, tristeza, y nuevamente, odio. Los odiaba a todos. Los odiaba por que había creído al comienzo que ellos no eran tan malos, los odiaba porque ella pensaba que Aizen era un genio incomprendido, los odiaba porque creía que Ulquiorra verdaderamente se interesaba por los sentimientos, los odiaba porque ella pensaba que Grimmjow la había tratado así por que él era de ese modo. Todo era pura mierda. Todo era un plan, el plan de enloquecerla, de joderla, de vengarse de Ichigo con ella. ¡Como si a él le importara ella!

No solo la habían violado y torturado mentalmente, no solo les basto con golpearla. Sino que ella también le servía como ratón de laboratorio al espada Szayel. Entre todos los exámenes que él hizo, el que más le había dolido era el de los ácidos. ¡Le habían inyectado acido para ver como sus Shun Shun Rikka la curaban! Para tomar el tiempo de cuanto se tardaba en regresar a la normalidad. Pero ella fue mucho más lista que ellos, y decidió que si quería terminar con todo eso, ella no invocaría a sus hadas. Dejaría que el acido la quemara viva, que la asesinara. Pero allí estaba Ulquiorra para arreglar la situación, colocándole el antídoto junto al espada científico.

Nuevamente estaba viva, para continuar. Ya estaba cansada, cansada de llorar, cansada de gritar, cansada de ser un objeto sexual para ellos. Cansada de que la atormentaran mentalmente. Estaba harta de que hablaran de sus amigos, estaba harta de que le dijeran que Ichigo no la amaba. ¡Ya lo sabía, ya lo sabía! ¿Por qué continuaban? ¿Para qué le tomara odio a Ichigo? Estaban equivocados, ella jamás lo odiaría, incluso, aunque Ichigo fuera Aizen, y le hubiera hecho todo eso, ella estaba casi segura que lo seguiría amando, como Hinamori amaba a Aizen. De esa misma manera. Ella entendía a Momo, ella amaba al hombre equivocado, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Al igual que habían dañado su cuerpo y su corazón, ellos habían quebrado su alma.

Había percibido los reatsius de sus amigos llegar a Hueco Mundo. Ellos estaban allí, por _ella_, para salvarla y regresarla con ellos. Ellos nunca la olvidaron, ellos siempre la recordaron. Y ella se odio por eso, porque había dudado. Pero ahora tenía miedo, porque los espadas habían prometido matarlos a todos, y ellos eran capaces, ella no lo dudaba. Pudo percibir los bajones de reatsiu entre sus amigos. Sado, Renji, Ishida, Rukia e Ichigo, todos habían sido heridos, o estaban muertos. Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ellos habían venido por ella, y ahora quizás estaban muertos.

•••**Salvación•••**

_Cause if it's over__  
><em>_Then it's over__  
><em>_And it's driving me insane_

Y ahora frente a esa pared, con su vista clavada en ella, sintiendo como sus heridas infectadas sangraban, percibiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, sus ojos cambiaron de ver la pared para ver la puerta abrirse lentamente. Debía ser Ulquiorra, quizás Nnoitra o algún otro espada, que venía a decirle que todos sus amigos estaban muertos, de que todo había culminado, de que ahora Aizen era un dios. En su rostro golpeado se dibujo una sonrisa al ver a Hirako, en compañía de Urahara y de Yoruichi. Ellos estaban allí. Ellos vinieron por ella.

—Gracias, Dios. Gracias— lloro la chica. Yoruichi no podía creer lo que observaba, ni tampoco Urahara ni Shinji. Orihime estaba destruida, ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Su rostro estaba lleno de golpes, igual que su cuerpo semi desnudo. Su cabello estaba cortado de forma desorganizada, algunos mechos largos otros cortos, sus labios rotos, sus ojos hinchados, sus brazos raspados, y su mirada perdida. —Gracias, gracias, gracias— decía una y otra vez, temblando descontroladamente. Urahara se quito su bata verde, y se la paso a Shinji que había colocado de pie a Orhime.

—Orihime, ¿estas bien?— preguntaba Yoruichi. Ni siquiera con el ataque de Yammi la había visto de esa manera. Su rostro moreno denotaba preocupación, el de Urahara culpa por no haberla retirado antes y Shinji incredulidad de que su ex súbdito hubiera hecho algo como eso a una chica inocente.

—Si... Si, por favor, por favor, no permitan que vuelvan, que no vuelvan a tocarme, por favor. Que no me hagan más daño. Sáquenme de aquí, por favor— rogaba llorando. Yoruichi pasó su mano por el rostro de la chica, de forma maternal. Ahora que la veía de cerca, podía ver que tenia marcas de mordiscos, rasguños, cortaduras… solo unos animales podían hacer algo como eso. Shinji le coloco la chaqueta de Urahara. La pelinaranja dio un paso para caer al suelo, sus piernas no la soportaban. Antes de que pudiera colocarse de pie, Hirako la cargo, sacándola de esa habitación, donde paso los peores momentos de su vida. Allí había sido desvirginada, había sido golpeada y humillada. Alli había sido destruida Orihime Inoue.

Aizen había sido derrotado, la Sociedad de Almas lo juzgaría. Los espadas estaban muertos, todos asesinados por los capitanes y por sus amigos. Ichigo había acabado con Ulquiorra y con Grimmjow, además de haber vencido junto a su padre a Aizen. Renji y Rukia culminaron con Szayel, Matsumoto con Loly y Menoly e Ishida con Nnoitra. Ya no existía ninguno de los que la habían asesinado internamente. Y eso la alegraba, porque ella los odiaba a todos.

Aun en brazos del vizzard observaba anonadada las arenas de Hueco Mundo, podía sentir el ligero aire en su rostro, podía ver de más cerca la luna. Ahora solo deseaba dormir, dormir y jamás despertar. Había soportado por sus amigos, pero ahora… ellos eran libres. Ella era libre. Ahora el ambiente cambiaba, estaba de regreso a Karakura. Podía sentir el sol en su rostro, el aire puro en su cuerpo. Había regresado a su ciudad, al lugar donde vivía.

—Inoue— grito Ichigo, acercándose hacia ella. Lucia su cabello largo, ella no sabía porque, pero él estaba bien, el estaba vivo. El chico se detuvo en seco al ver la apariencia de Orihime, tan golpeada. La chica le sonrió, no era una de sus sonrisas, sino una vacía, una triste. —Inoue, ¿Qué te hicieron?— Shinji acostó delicadamente a Orihime sobre uno de las camas que tenia Urahara en el suelo. Lucia tan débil, casi muerta. Ichigo se arrodillo a su lado, por primera vez Orihime lo veía con una tristeza en todo su rostro, él no ocultaba lo que estaba sintiendo. —Yo te falle, perdóname. — le pidió. Rukia, Matsumoto, Renji, Ishida y Sado llegaron, cada uno se coloco a un lado. Rukia desenredaba el cabello de Orihime, mientras Matsumoto observaba con horror todos los golpes y heridas de la chica.

—Yo...Yo tenía tanto miedo… yo pensaba que ustedes me odiaban… que…moriría en ese lugar… por favor, no permitan que vuelvan, por favor— decía la chica. Ya no quedaba nada de ella, solo una chica cuya cordura no era suficiente para que estuviera sola. Su mirada estaba perdida, sus manos temblaban de una forma descontrolada, mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas que no podían entender sus amigos.

Isshin junto a Urahara se encargaron de curar sus heridas, ya que Orihime no estaba lo suficientemente consiente para poder invocar sus Rikkas. Ichigo se quedo a un lado, ella no se percataba de que él tenia su mano enredada con la de ella. Pero como temía Urahara, esa chica no tenía suficiente tiempo, ella no iba a sobrevivir. Tenía demasiados golpes internos, tantas laceraciones y tantos sangrados, que no sobreviviría, a menos que no llegara la 4ta División. Ellos eran los únicos que podrían curarla.

Con toda la gente a su alrededor, la chica mantenía su mente en blanco. Ni siquiera escucho los ruegos de Ichigo para que se quedara con ella, para que estuvieran juntos. Ella solo necesitaba dormir, solo necesitaba sentirse libre. Ichigo la recostó sobre su falda, mientras uno de los miembros de la 4 division se preparaba para curar sus heridas. Pero antes de que Hanataro pudiera hacer algo Orihime cerró sus ojos, y su reatsiu disminuyo, hasta desaparecer. La chica se había dormido para siempre, alejándose de su dolor físico y mental.

_Bienvenida, Orihime_ fue la voz de su hermano, junto a una mujer de cabello castaño claro los que provocaron que despertara. La mujer era hermosa, y ella la conocía, era Masaki Kurosaki. La mujer le sonrió dulcemente, mientras su hermano le besaba la mejilla. Ya nada dolía, ahora era libre del sufrimiento.

_¿Estoy muerta? ¿Dónde estoy?_ Pregunto, aunque realmente la respuesta no le importaba mucho. Porque ella ya no estaba en la tierra, porque a pesar de recordar todo, era como si fuera una película. No sentía que todo aquello hubiese ocurrido, porque ella no sentía nada, solo paz.

_Estas en el verdadero paraíso. Donde las personas que se sacrifican por los demás, encuentran su descanso._ Masaki le dijo lentamente. Ella había encontrado la verdadera paz, respiro lentamente. Dios la había escuchado, ella ahora era libre.

_O Yasumi Nasai_

_Sayounara_

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

Reviews?

PD: Ya estoy en proceso de actualización de:** Goodbye, Halcyon Days!, Cruel Intentions **y** Love and War**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**~Killerqueen~**


End file.
